Paint coatings are ubiquitous finding numerous applications for both aesthetic and functional applications. In many applications, paint coatings are applied to improve the aesthetic appeal of a surface by providing a uniform and pleasing appearance.
In this regard, it is known that many coating compositions do not cover substrate well when the substrate is colored. In these situations, multiple coatings are frequently necessary leading to extra expense and significantly longer times to paint a surface.
Accordingly, there is a need for paint compositions with improved hiding power when applied to a substrate.